The control of a common sauna stove with continuous heating functions based on the temperature of the sauna so that the heating resistors are switched on when the temperature of the sauna is below a set temperature, and the resistors are switched off when the temperature is above the set value.
A sauna stove equipped with a fan and a lid known from publication FI 74207B functions so that in an idle mode when the lid is closed, the control system maintains the temperature of the stones of the stove in accordance with a setpoint. When the lid of the stove is opened, the fan circulates air of the sauna through a stone space of the stove, until the target temperature of the sauna is reached. The temperature of the sauna in the idle mode is typically 40-50 degrees Celsius, from which it increases to the target temperature, for example 80° C.-90° C., in a moment after opening the lid.
In the known sauna stove with a lid, a sauna bathing mode or lid opening command is given to the stove for example with a manual pushbutton, a motion sensor of the lid, or preset timer scheduling.
An aim of the present disclosure is to achieve with a lidless sauna stove nearly the same or corresponding advantages that are achieved with a sauna stove with a lid.